In cleaning and antimicrobial operations, commercial users (e.g., restaurants, hotels, food and beverage plants, grocery stores, etc.) rely upon the concentration of a cleaning or antimicrobial product to make the product work effectively. Failure of a cleaning or antimicrobial product to work effectively (for example due to concentration issues) can cause a commercial user to perceive the product as lower quality. End consumers may also perceive the commercial provider of such products as providing inferior services. In addition, commercial users may be investigated and/or sanctioned by government regulatory and health agencies. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can monitor the characteristics of fluid solutions, e.g., to determine if the concentration of a product is within a specified concentration range. The same may be true for other applications, such as commercial and industrial water treatment, pest control, beverage and bottling operations, oil and gas refining and processing operations, and the like.
One method of monitoring the concentration of a product relies on monitoring the fluorescence of the product that occurs when the sample (and the product within the sample) is exposed to a predetermined wavelength of light. For example, compounds within the product or a fluorescent tracer added to the product may fluoresce when exposed to certain wavelengths of light. The concentration of the product can then be determined using a fluorometer that measures the fluorescence of the compounds and calculates the concentration of the chemical based on the measured fluorescence.
Generally, fluorometric spectroscopy requires directing light from a source of radiant light to a sample and then receiving light from the sample at a detector. In order to do so, the source and detector must be in optical communication with the sample. In existing systems, providing optical access to the sample can be a costly process requiring significant modification to the system and significant downtime to perform such modification.